


Know Who I Am?

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Alpha April [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Canon?, Intersex Omegas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Power Bottom, Vaginal Sex, never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: "He was, Adrian was willing to admit only in the privacy of his own thoughts, not bad to look at. Young, not yet out of his teens if Adrian was remembering the passage of time properly, and still carrying much of the roundness of youth about his face as well as touched with the natural softness that came from being an omega. He wasn’t feminine or delicate by any means, not in the way Adrian had come to expect of the other dynamic, but there were things about him that seemed...distinctly omega.[...] His mating robe, snowy white save for bits of crimson at the hem of his billowing sleeves, in the belt that cinched his waist tight, and lining the collar, clung tightly to his body.It was, perhaps, a very nice body."Adrian's father found him a mate sixteen years ago and the time has finally come to bond. Adrian can't help but wonder if this Trevor Belmont is truly what his father intended for him.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: Alpha April [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686061
Comments: 12
Kudos: 268





	Know Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> For Alpha April prompt: Bite 
> 
> This is a bit dubcony, as it's an arranged mating and one party is a bit more...intent on consummation than the other at first.

He was, Adrian was willing to admit only in the privacy of his own thoughts, not bad to look at. Young, not yet out of his teens if Adrian was remembering the passage of time properly, and still carrying much of the roundness of youth about his face as well as touched with the natural softness that came from being an omega. He wasn’t feminine or delicate by any means, not in the way Adrian had come to expect of the other dynamic, but there were things about him that seemed...distinctly omega. 

He would be tall, when he was fully grown and while he was in a sort of awkward stage at the moment it was easy for Adrian to picture him broader at the shoulders and waist, heavier in his limbs...he would be stocky, thickly built, when it was all said and done. Muscular, perhaps, if that was what he sought to be, like the Belmont patriarch or maybe possessing generous curves like the Belmont omegas all seemed to be blessed with. His mating robe, snowy white save for bits of crimson at the hem of his billowing sleeves, in the belt that cinched his waist tight, and lining the collar, clung tightly to his body. 

It was, perhaps, a very nice body. 

For a human just out of childhood, marked an adult by the passage of his first heat season and not age, at least. 

That body held, from what Adrian could see, many hallmarks of a short life that had been lived roughly, or at the very least spent far from idle. Long fingers, knobby and slightly misshapen like they’d been broken and healed many times before, marked by raised patches of tough, thickened skin over the palm and at his fingertips. Scar tissue peeked out from the low, rounded color of his robe, jagged and pink, raised up in three lines from what Adrian could see. Another singular scar, dark and long, went from forehead to cheek right over his eye. Adrian imagined he’d gotten very lucky to not end up losing his sight, and wondered just what manner of creature had hurt him so. He wondered if he was as impressive as Adrian’s father admitted the Belmont’s were, or if being an omega and promised to be the bride of Dracula’s son had hindered his training. 

The omega’s jaw was free of even a shadow of hair, a product of age or omega nature Adrian couldn’t be sure, cheeks round and flushed in contrast to otherwise smooth skin. Plush lips, curled into an annoyed frown that matched the furrow of thick brows over brilliant blue eyes, painted with something that made them gleam a tempting red. A fair face, all told, that had just as much chance of being called handsome as beautiful once he fully matured. It was framed by long wavy brown hair that had been washed and brushed to gleaming, fixed in a thick braid threaded with golden ribbon and white flowers, though much of it was already escaping its confines to curl around his face and fall over his forehead. Adrian wasn’t sure the simple, demure style fit the furious man next to him at all, and surely it was a hindrance in battle, but he also knew that it was customary for human women and omegas to grow their hair long until they married so perhaps he hadn’t been given a choice. 

Adrian had done a bit of reading on omegas and taken in all his mother, an alpha herself but knowledgeable about the other designation nonetheless, had to offer. She’d been intent on making sure he knew everything she did because even if she didn’t approve of the match she wouldn’t see her son fail to attend to his would be mate properly. He would do his best, of course, but he doubted it would win him many points. They’d been in each other’s company for less than fifteen minutes and he could already tell how little the omega wanted to do with him. 

The omega absolutely radiated irritation, heavy enough that Adrian could taste it in his tongue, and yet his scent was sweet and clean. Completely untouched by anything at all, in a way humans rarely attained in Adrian's admittedly limited experience. It was natural for them to pick up the scents of their fellows as they went through their days, humans sweated terribly and rubbed off on each other easily, as well as from their day to day activities, and so it was usually very possible to tell everything a human had done with just an inhale of breath. Humans were generally annoying to Adrian’s nose for that reason; on those occasions his parents allowed him to accompany them on their travels he tended to shy away from large crowds and densely populated cities because of it, unable to cope as well as his father had learned to do. But this one, the human standing at his side and gripping his hand like it was his only lifeline left in the world even as he watched him from the corner of his eyes with a sharp distrustfulness, was almost pleasant. 

Yes, Trevor Belmont seemed to have no small number of good qualities to his credit though, to be fair, it was possible he had an awful personality or was, perhaps, a complete dullard who had nothing but swordplay crammed into his head. They hadn’t exactly spoken much, save a few scattered visits when Trevor was a child and Adrian reluctantly playing nice with the _toddler_ who was to be his mate while his mother visited with the always reluctant Belmonts for one reason or another, and it was impossible to know what a human may be like from the murmured “Hello” and “Let’s get this show going then.” he’d received upon meeting at the altar. 

Still Adrian doubted his father would have saddled him with someone truly unsuitable. 

Then again how was his father to know how Trevor would turn out all those years ago, when he’d struck his deal with the Belmonts. Their safety from humans, via Dracula’s magic hiding their family home from all but those who were allowed to seek it, and freedom to hunt monsters without fear of retribution from those under Dracula’s command and even the occasional inside information about pests Dracula wanted handled plus having Adrian’s mother on call when they were hurt, all in exchange for the hand of what had then been the infant Trevor. Barely a year old, a fussy red faced lump who did nothing but wail when Adrian came close, who just so happened to be an omega and thus worth Dracula’s time. 

It would be hard, his father had explained to his fuming mother all those years ago, for Adrian to find a mate among humans or vampires, being what he was (a freak, destined to be between worlds and always alone, he’d wanted to interject but hadn’t because such talk made his mother go silent with hurt), but someone raised to be with him, to stay at his side, would be a different matter altogether. They could see to it the Belmont infant was raised to be sympathetic to Adrian’s oddities, to be able to move in both worlds, and be a suitable match. It would be good for him to have a companion to satisfy both the urges of his vampire side (for blood and dominance and sex) and his human, or rather alpha, side (for companionship and children and comfort, things very unlikely to be found with the average vampire)

Adrian hadn’t cared for the arrangement then but he’d been young, he hadn’t even grown into his mature scent or lost his milk teeth, and not prone to speaking up against his father and now...well now he understood that he had no choice. The Belmont clan had enjoyed Dracula’s protection for 16 years, gone unthreatened by humans acting out the twisted will of the church and been permitted to thin out the demon and monster numbers with Dracula’s blessing, and now they had to fulfill their end or face the consequences. That was why Trevor was at his side, holding his hand, repeating the words a witch was reciting to bind their souls and life lines together. That was why the human would bare his lovely neck for Adrian’s fangs when, without a doubt, everything he’d ever been taught would tell him not to. That was why his parents had turned him over at the altar, eyes dark and scents painted with rage and pain, and would allow their child to be taken from them to live among monsters. 

Adrian couldn’t back out of this, not when these humans were doing their part. It would be cruel to deny their sacrifice, their pain, now and throw them to the whims of his father. Adrian wanted to believe the man wouldn’t punish the Belmonts for Adrian’s refusal but he wasn’t certain of it and even if a punishment didn’t follow, his father would demand some other compensation. Something potentially worse than a marriage, where only one child was traded into what would likely be a...not terrible life. 

“I submit my will and body.” Trevor said at his side, voice deep and serious, grip on Adrian’s hand tightening briefly. In front of them the witch, a tall woman with a soft unlined face, turned her hard gray eyes to Adrian, brows lifted expectantly. Trevor shifted too, bright eyes flicking up watch him, and oh, everyone was looking at him. His parents, father watchful and mother red eyed and smiling shakily, the Belmonts blank faced and clutching each other’s hands, waiting for him to...he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t been paying attention and suddenly everything about the ritual he’d read up on emptied out of his head. It was a spell to bind their spirits for as king as they lived, to share power, the twine their lifelines together and grant his human mate more time without having to turn him, and to grant Adrian total possession of all Trevor was or would be. It was all rather overwhelming, and a bit...unsavory to say the least, to Adrian, to be in such control of another person. He hadn’t asked for so much, would have never, but he was to be, placed in his unsteady hands. 

A sharp elbow to the ribs drew his eyes down to the human next to him. 

“I accept this offering.” Trevor murmured with lips that barely moved, so quiet no human ear could hope to pick it up. 

Adrian blinked, swallowed hard, and nodded jerkily. Yes, right, that sounded right. “I accept this offering.” 

The witch squinted at him, openly skeptical, then raised her hands high, towards the bright glow of the full moon. “So it is, and by the will of the gods, so shall it always be, sealed in the blood of the offering.” 

Trevor dropped his hand and, expression closed off and eyes cold, turned to face him fully. Adrian followed his lead, trying very hard to not look over at his parents or anywhere but the omega before him. It became easier to focus on him when he lifted his chin and titled his head to show his neck, pale smooth skin stretching out. Tendons pressed up from under his skin as a pale flush spread down from his face; Trevor’s throat bobbed. He focused, senses narrowing down to the omega, scent of sweet pine filling his nose and the throb of Trevor’s heart, his pulse, filled his ears.

It was...Adrian would have been a liar if he said it didn’t stir something in him. He swayed forward without knowing he was doing it, drawn close as if he were little more than a puppet and Trevor the one working his strings, moving him around with a mere twist of his head and coy lowering of lashes. 

Trevor was warm under Adrian’s lips, the soft thrum of his blood making heat pool in his belly. The raised flesh of his mating gland was firm under the curious stroke of his tongue and tasted of...something he couldn’t put a name to (heady, rich, perfect, musk and sugar and-). Trevor gasped, sounding surprised, and Adrian almost drew back but a touch to his shoulder stayed the motion. 

“Don’t leave me waiting.” Trevor said, just for Adrian’s ears, breathier now than he had been a moment ago. 

Adrian swallowed back the spit filling his mouth then, shutting his eyes tightly, slid his fangs into Trevor’s flesh, fit the rest of his teeth to hot skin, and bit hard enough to leave his mark. He meant to withdraw as soon as he tasted blood, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t linger at this and got as far as pulling his fangs free, but as the taste of Trevor trickled over his tongue he moaned softly, shamefully. He put his mouth back to the mark fully, lapped at the blood that had already spilled, was pumping sluggishly out from the omega’s body, and only just resisted the temptation to drink him in. 

Trevor was young and strong and his blood sang with so much possibility; it didn’t taste any different than one else Adrian had taken from, not really, and yet it made his knees weak. Like Trevor’s scent there was an unexpected richness to his blood, a tempting something that called to him as a siren would, that bid him to drag his tongue over marks already starting to heal as the bond took hold and Adrian’s venom did its work. Metallic and sharp, it warmed Adrian inside and out near instantly, bringing a flush he could feel the intensity of to his skin, as it surged through his body; Adrian imagined he was completely ruined for the taste of anyone else. 

Was this how bonding worked? Was this why his father had taught himself to need only what his mother could provide, eschewing the need to hunt and turning down offers from loyal humans so long as his wife was at his side? Or was this just Trevor, flooding his senses and searing his nerves like this, making him feel like he might burn to ash and enjoy it so thoroughly he’d never think to fight back? 

He drew away when there was nothing else to be had, and not at all because he distantly heard his father clearing his throat pointedly through the blood haze trying to wrap around his brain, feeling more than a little sheepish. He had, it seemed, managed to wrap his hands around Trevor’s waist to draw the omega flush against his body without realizing it and, in turn, the omega’s hand had moved to cup the back of his neck. He wasn’t pulling Adrian closer, just touching, holding, though he was quick to let go when Adrian straightened up. 

The witch was doing a poor job of smothering a grin. “If you’re quite done?” 

Adrian opened his mouth to say yes but hesitated, fingers twitching against the slight swell of his mate’s hips. His gaze dropped to Trevor’s mouth, to the blunt teeth digging into his bottom lip, then back up to eyes more blue than black for how wide the omega’s pupil’s had stretched. Instead of words, which he was half afraid he’d stumble over because of how thick his tongue felt in his mouth with the echo of Trevor’s blood still lingering on it, he offered an incline of his head, exposing his neck in a similar gesture to the one his mate had made for him. 

He watched the play of emotion of Trevor’s suddenly very expressive face. Confusion, startled realization, shock and then a narrowing of the eyes as Trevor’s hands, scarred and rough as they were, lifted so one could grasp his shoulder. The other pushed his hair back and held it there, out of the way. Adrian held still, breath held as Trevor leaned into him and hot air brushed over the prickling skin of his neck. 

Trevor’s teeth were blunt, the small fangs omega’s gained after their first heats not yet grown in, and for a moment Adrian wondered if he wouldn’t be able to break skin. And then he thought nothing at all, lost in the pinching pressure of teeth clamping down on him, on the heat of Trevor’s mouth, on the press and rasp of his tongue. Adrian bit down on his tongue to keep himself from letting loose the noise rising up the back of his throat but it was a near thing. Something must have shown on his face, or perhaps Trevor was aware of the rising stiffness pressing against the fastening of Adrian’s trousers, because he wiped the blood from his quirked lips with a gleam of triumph in his eyes. 

Thankfully there wasn’t much to be done besides that; a length of gold rope tied around their joined hands, some words spoken, and then they were declared married and permitted to leave the ritual room to finish the bonding. Their fingers stayed intertwined as they climbed the stairs and navigated the many halls to the wing Adrian had been granted as a ‘wedding’ present. It was nearly on the opposite end of the castle from his parents, a space once occupied by his mother before she’d married Dracula, and already set up for a human’s needs. He put names to the doors as they passed them, a small lab that was now converted into a kitchen, a small sitting room and library, the bathing chamber, and finally the bedrooms. 

“This one is...ours.” Adrian gestured to the next to last door on the right then directly across the hall from it. “And this is yours.” 

Trevor’s eyebrow lifted in silent question. “Seperate rooms. Is that how bl- vampires do these things?” 

Adrian let the slip of Trevor’s tongue go unmentioned; if the worst his monster hunter of a mate ever did was nearly call him a bloodsucker he’d call the union fairly successful. “Vampires don’t do _this_ , my father aside. And I thought you might enjoy having your own space. We don’t know each other and...I would like for you to be as comfortable as you can be.” 

Trevor hummed, eyes dark and thoughtful, before his eyes slid away to the last door. “And that one?” 

“It connects to the main bedroom.” Adrian said, fingers twitching against Trevor’s. “Right now it’s empty.” 

It could be a nursery, one day, but those were thoughts Adrian was far from ready to entertain. Trevor, he hoped, was of the same mind. He was young, just past his first cycle, but then humans died so early and so easily. Breeding early and often seemed to be normal for many of them. 

Trevor didn’t ask anymore about the empty room, a slight quirk of his lips telling Adrian he understood well enough what it was meant for. Instead he stepped towards the main bedroom, tugging Adrian along with him. “Let me see this room then.” 

There wasn’t much to see. Adrian had wanted to leave it plain, to let Trevor settle in without Adrian’s things taking up every inch of space but he suspected his mate wasn’t really that interested. The human looked around, taking in what there was to see quickly, before turning to face Adrian. He said nothing as he reached down and tugged at the rope binding them, undoing it in one smooth motion then draping it around his neck. A step away, towards the bed, and Trevor was untying the belt of his robe just as efficiently. It fluttered open and was shrugged off to pool around the omega’s feet, seemingly forgotten as Trevor stepped over it to approach the bed. There was nothing worn beneath it.

Adrian followed, eyes greedily drinking in pale skin dusted with dark hair, dark round nipples that stood at attention, all the marks and scars that laid on it, and the very obvious work that had been put into Trevor’s body. Muscle flexed with every movement, built thickly at his arms and legs, and there was little softness to be seen, aside from a slight curve to his stomach and his hips and the more generous one of his ass. 

His cock was soft, surrounded by dark curls that hid away what laid below the flaccid organ, though Adrian was very aware of the trace of damp and sweet that teased at the air. He couldn’t keep himself from looking, gaze drawn between Trevor’s legs when the human settled onto the bed then spread his thighs what could only be called invitingly. Blue eyes peered up at him, half lidded and warm. 

“Well? We have a bond to finish, don’t we? ” 

Adrian swayed a little closer, tongue dragging over his lips. He’d had something he’d wanted to say here, about this, hadn’t he? He’d thought about this moment a lot since his father told him Trevor was matured enough to be mated, agonized over what would be expected, what they would have to do, and how it would go. And, perhaps, he’d spent more time than he wanted to admit with his hand on himself, guiltily wanting.

The same guilt soaked desire he felt stirring in him now. It wasn’t right, was it, to take what wasn’t given freely or willingly? Even if it looked and smelled rather nice, and was laid out for him like a feast, and was waiting for him. Trevor didn’t want this, not really. 

“We don’t have to.” Adrian croaked, throat and mouth dry. Trevor blinked, heated expression melting into wary shock. “The bond has already taken, that’s why your neck healed so fast, so there’s no need for...this.” 

Trevor touched his neck, feeling where his skin had already completely scabbed over. In a day, perhaps two at the most, it would be a scar, eternal proof of their bond and of Trevor taking on a few elements of Adrian’s...nature. Trevor’s hand dropped away, lips pressing into a thin, unhappy line. There was a shift in his scent, the warm syrupy warmth Adrian hadn’t realized was there sharpening, souring, and in the way he was holding himself. The looseness left his limbs and, as a flush raced up his face, he sat up from his teasing sprawl, legs closing and arms crossing over his chest. 

“What?”

Adrian shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, gaze flicking away from his mate for a moment. “We don’t know each other and you are...young.” 

“You aren’t that much older than me.” Adrian opened his mouth then shut it, unsure how to begin to explain that closeness in years meant little, he’d grown so fast that it skewed things. Trevor glared at him. “If you’re worried about experience-” 

Adrian drew back, shaking his head. “I’m not. I don’t...have you done this before? With someone else?” And why did the thought of someone else putting their hands on Trevor put his teeth on edge? 

“As if I would risk that.” Trevor scoffed. “Or did you forgot that I’ve been raised to be your mate since your father swooped in uninvited-” 

“That’s a strange way to describe ‘Saved the Belmont family from a hoard of religious fanatics wielding pitchforks and swords, who wanted to burn every last one of them, even the children, at the stake for conspiring with the devil.’” 

Trevor’s “No one asked for fucking Dracula’s help, did they?” dripped with resentment. And was technically untrue; Adrian’s mother had overheard about the impending attack while helping to combat a plague that had taken over a city and asked his father to intervene. She knew of the Belmonts, and had been very aware it would be of no benefit to her husband to save them, but the idea of anyone being so cruelly snuffed out, even if they were her enemies, was too much for her to live with. 

And Dracula never refused his wife anything, so help he had and then payment he had demanded, because the life debt incurred was something neither side of the divide could just allow to stand. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Is what Adrian settled on saying when the silence got to be too much. Trevor sucked in a breath, harsh and shaking, and then...exploded. 

“Is this some sort of trick? You get me to back out of the bonding and then your dad fucks with my family, or I end up owing you more? Not that I have anything else, since I just agreed to let some creepy witch give you my body and mind for all of eternity, and if you all think my family is going to do anything for me now you’re even crazier than the stories say vampires are.” More than the anger in Trevor’s voice it was the suspicion that made Adrian flinch. He’d known, of course, the omega was unlikely to trust him, how could he, but hearing it so plainly was more than he’d expected. “Or do you just want to tell dear old dad I’m a frigid bitch who won’t spread his legs for you so you can keep fucking other bloodsuckers or demons or-or goats, I don’t-”

“What are you-”

“You want to fuck me, I can smell it on you!” Trevor shouted; Adrian’s head snapped around in alarm, Trevor’s voice was much closer than it had been a second ago. His mate was off of the bed, had crossed half the distance between them and was standing there, hands balled at his side. “That’s what I’m here for, to fuck and bite and get a few pups on, so get it over with!”

Another step and he was in Adrian’s face, grabbing him by the shirt so hard he heard fabric tear, raising up to snarl in his face. Trevor was so angry his hands were shaking and it was Adrian’s responsibility to sooth his mate, to fix what was going wrong between them; he felt the need to do that so strongly it hurt. But there was something else beneath it, a spark of arousal as he breathed in the bright tang of anger mixed into Trevor’s scent. He looked good like that, angry and on the edge of violence, mouth twisted into a grimace. 

A mouth he was being hauled towards, that was pushing hard against his own. It was just a mashing of mouths, Adrian’s slack and confused against the angry line of Trevor’s but after a beat it smoothed out. Trevor’s lips parted, moved against his own, fit just so. One kiss turned into another, a touch of wetness and a nip of teeth. It would have been easy to push him away, it wouldn’t take even a fraction of his strength, but Adrian couldn’t bring himself to. Not with Trevor a long blistering hot line pressed flush to his body, trembling against him. 

Was he wrong to not take Trevor to bed? He wasn’t as sure about it as he had been only five minutes before. Maybe it was better to let Trevor do what he wanted, to just follow along. 

Balled up hands flatted against his chest, slipped down to pluck smartly at the laces of his trousers. He worked quickly, loosened Adrian’s pants between one shared, hot breath and the next, slipped his hand inside as his tongue licked into Adrian’s mouth. Adrian groaned into his mouth, pressed against his hand. A few short strokes in the confined space Trevor had to work with were all it took to move Adrian from half hard to throbbing and wet at the head. The warm, scarred hand around him squeezed and then he was being drawn from his pants, allowed to spring up into the coolness of the room. 

Trevor parted from him enough to speak against his mouth. “Get on the bed.” 

Adrian went and Trevor followed, swung a leg over his body and held himself there, watching him with parted lips and lashes lowered, head tilted in a way that let the bits of hair that escaped the braid frame the mating mark. He took Adrian in hand again, thumb swiping over the head, palm sweat damp as it twisted around him, before sliding down to the base to hold him in place. He rose, a little higher, shifted forward and then lowered himself slowly over Adrian’s cock. He was hot and wet, tight around Adrian and yet soft, yielding; he took him in one smooth motion with only a hiss between his teeth speaking to discomfort. Adrian reached for him reflexively, hands wrapping around his hips and pressing into the soft flesh there. 

“Are you-” 

“Fine.” Trevor murmured, hips rocking forward, up, then back down, flexing around him. “Just. More than it looks like.” Adrian blinked. Trevor blinked back then rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, hands dropping to Adrian’s chest to steady himself, and moved again, hips twisting as he bounced shallowly, eyes narrowing. “Don’t worry about me.” 

Adrian wasn’t sure what to do with himself, under the slow rise and fall of Trevor’s body, sheathed into the impossibly hot and tight clench of his body. It felt good, the constant fluttering and grasping around him, the slick slide of heat taking him in the hilt, dragging up, and then swallowing him up again, so good it made his air stick in his chest and his body heat like it never had before. He gasped and sighed, toes curling and hips lifting to chase after Trevor’s movements. He ran his hand over skin beginning to slick with sweat, held and squeezed at the omega’s ass, stroked at his back and waist and hips, grasped at hard thighs and felt them flexing under his touch.

It went quickly, perhaps embarrassingly so, once Trevor seemed to find a rhythm he liked, dragging Adrain along with him. He rode him fast and hard enough to make the sturdy frame of the bed creak beneath them, rocking over Adrian in short, sharp rises and falls. Adrian found himself trying to follow, to match, snapping his hips up to bury himself to the hilt, ears ringing with the slap of wet skin against skin. Trevor was quiet until he wasn’t, lips parting around panted curses and yelps, insides convulsing and tightening around Adrian’s wanting, aching length when they came together just right. His cock rose, pressing up against his belly. 

The base of Adrian’s cock itched, a prickling burn as the skin stretched and filled, and his knot inflated rapidly, all too quickly becoming too much to slide into Trevor easily or come loose without a filthy pop as it pulled free. Trevor moaned, eyes dropping shut and head tilting back, and worked himself harder over Adrian, taking the alpha as deep as he could before grinding down against his slick soaked knot, shuddering at the contact. 

Watching him feel good, knowing he was doing that (or at least helping it happen) was too much and all too soon Adrian was teetering on the edge. He ground his teeth together, pressed his tongue against the back, and tried to remember how to speak. He blinked sweat from his eyes, fully took in the pleasured grimace twisting Trevor’s face, sweat heavy hair plastered to his skin, full bottom lip trapped between blunt teeth, then looked down at where Trevor’s body was holding him, stretched wide and slick, and almost forgot why he wanted to speak at all. 

“T-trevor.” He grit out, distantly proud of himself for making his mouth worth. “I’m...almost-going to.”

“Okay,” Trevor’s eyes cracked open, dark, deep, hot. “Inside.” 

Adrian’s cock throbbed and his knot and balls tightened; his nails dug into Trevor’s skin. The omega inhaled then, blowing out the air in his lungs slowly, pushed himself down onto Adrian’s knot. He bore down hard, whining softly as his cunt resisted the girth of his knot for a moment before the muscles gave and he was taking Adrian to the hilt, clenching tight around the swell and drawing it as far as it could go into his body. Adrian couldn’t make a noise, throat closer and lungs empty of all air, but the sound Trevor made, a choking moan that teetered into a pained sob, sounded like it could have been torn from his body. He arched, lifting from the bed and taking Trevor with him, tensed, then shattered apart. He poured everything he had into Trevor, spilled until he felt hollow and everything from his balls to his stomach ached, and the world went fuzzy around the edges. He fell back to the bed, boneless and spent, and for a long while could only stare hazily at the ceiling above him and drown in the sensation of Trevor snug around his knot. He distantly heard Trevor asking if he was dead and made himself focus on the omega, who looked somewhere between smug and concerned. 

And, he realized with a start when his eyes drifted down the omega’s body, still hard. 

That wouldn’t do. 

He mumbled an apology (and ignored Trevor’s snort) as he made himself move, arm as heavy as if it were carved from lead, to wrap a clumsy hand around his mate’s erection. Trevor shivered and Adrian felt it, through his cock and knot; his eyes crossed. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that. It’s better for my pride if I don’t get off with you, actually.” Trevor told him even as he thrust into the circle of his fingers. “But I won’t tell you not to.” 

“Noted.” Adrian levered himself up enough to get his mouth on Trevor’s collarbone, to drop messy kisses up his neck and bite what he hoped was gently at his mating mark; he wanted to touch it, to taste it. One stroke, two, a third as he fit his teeth against the healing wound he’d made and Trevor cried out as his cock spurted his release into Adrian’s hand. He tightened up around his cock, squeezed his knot vice tight, and then his insides rippled around him. By the time Trevor was slumping against him Adrian was cresting into what could only be another orgasm, but one that felt different from the first. This one came over him easier, spread through his body in waves and with none of the stomach twisting pleasure of the first. The rhythmic squeeze and release of Trevor’s body drug him along, drawing what he had left out in heavy spurts. Trevor whimpered into his throat, grinding down against his knot as he wrapped arms around his neck and held on tightly. 

When it finally passed Adrian let himself fall back, taking Trevor with him. His mate lifted his head just enough to glare at him with foggy eyes. 

Adrian frowned, the finally slowed thump of his heart picking up with worry. “What? Is something wrong?” Are you hurt, he didn’t ask as he thought about how hard he’d been holding, about how his nails had raked over weak human skin. 

“Is something wrong,” Trevor’s voice was shaky but the biting mockery wasn’t lessened by the trembling. He squirmed against him, a hand dropping between to to press against his stomach in a move that, in the moment, was more erotic than Adrian thought it had any right to be. “Do you always come so fucking much?” 

“...perhaps?” Adrian said, watching Trevor cup what did indeed look to be the slightly distended curve of his stomach. His throat tightened and his words came out a tough breathless. “I’ve never thought to measure.” 

“Feels like I pumped a whole barrel of mead up there.” Trevor continued as if Adrian hadn’t spoken, pressing against his skin. Adrian licked his lips then, swallowing hard, looked away. “Where does it all fit? Is it dripping out?” He felt the movement of Trevor’s hand moving down further, feeling around where they were connected, the tip of a finger pressing in next to the base of his cock. 

Adrian’s cock twitched valiantly. Trevor went quiet for a beat. The pressure around Adrian’s cock and knot squeezed tight, held, and Trevor hummed. Electricity ran down Adrian’s spine and curled his toes. 

Trevor pushed himself up with a put upon sigh. “It’s not going down yet. That means you have more to go, right?” A slow, filthy grinding roll of Trevor’s hips stole any answer Adrian could have given away. Another fluttering squeeze and he was bucking up against the omega, who sighed again. “You’re changing the sheets after.” 

“Yes.” Adrian agreed. 

“And then we’re going to talk about what we’re doing from now on.” Trevor’s hands swept over his chest and clever fingers plucked at his nipples. “I want to keep hunting. You can come with me, if you want.” 

That seemed perfectly reasonable to Adrian so he nodded enthusiastically but, then, if Trevor kept rocking against him like that he thought he might agree to anything. 

“Good boy.” Trevor practically purred at him. Adrian put a hand to his mouth to stifle the absolutely debauched and shameful keening noise that started to slip out. Trevor’s laugh filled the room and warmed some place in Adrian’s chest that he couldn’t be bothered to pay any attention to just yet. 

Adrian flat on his back, giving in to the whims of a Belmont was not, he was sure, what his father had in mind for this union. And didn’t that make it all the better, really?


End file.
